The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and especially to an electrical connector having terminals clippingly assembled to a printed circuit board (PCB) without any auxiliary framework.
Conductive terminals of conventional electrical connectors are usually soldered onto a PCB by applying Through Hole Technology (THT). The deficiencies of THT are apparent since damage to either the circuit structure of the PCB or the conductive terminals of the electrical connector may occur thereby complicating the manufacturing process and increasing costs during assembly. In order to overcome the deficiencies of THT, a Surface Mount Technology (SMT) has been introduced. However, the SMT employs at least one auxiliary framework and/or connector. Traditional electrical connectors mounted to a PCB by SMT generally have two or more rows of conductive terminals having ends or tails extending to a PCB for SMT. Because the terminals are often densely arranged, it complicates mass-production and threatens the necessary coplanar relationship of the terminals. Thus, signal transmission between the electrical connector and the PCB may be adversely affected. Furthermore, if an auxiliary framework or connector is used, not only will increase the cost due to the addition of components and related procedures, but the space on the PCB occupied by the additional components will also be increased.